callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mob of the Dead
Mob of the Dead (en français : la Pègre des Morts) est la 15ème carte zombies et est disponible dans le DLC Uprising de Call of Duty: Black Ops II. L'histoire se déroule sur l'île d'Alcatraz, et les joueurs se mettront dans la peau de 4 prisoniers d'Alcatraz: Salvatore "Sal" Deluca, Finn O'Leary, Arthur Arlington et Billy Handsome, eux même incarnés par 4 acteurs : Chazz Palminteri, Michael Madsen, Joe Pantoliano et Ray Liotta. L'action se passe le 31 décembre 1933 pendant la prohibitionhttp://www.cod-france.com/actualites/uprising-en-details-et-en-video-25768.html http://www.jeuxvideo.com/news/2013/00064892-cod-black-ops-2-uprising-les-maps-detaillees.htm. Certains zombies possèdent un uniforme de garde . Apparement, les zombies ont les yeux rouges maintenant. Il y aussi un mode Lutte sur cette carte, les deux factions sont les Gardes contre les Prisonniers. Le but, est, comme d'habitude, qu'une équipe meurt. Le Pack-A-Punch est présent sur le Golden Gate Bridge (Le pont) après avoir pris l'avion qui se trouve sur le toit de la Prison. Nouveautés La carte inclut différentes nouveautés. *Cerise électrique (VO: Electric Cherry) : un nouvel atout créant une barrière électrique lorsque le joueur recharge son arme : moins il aura de balles à recharger, moins le bouclier sera important. *Un mode objectif : lorsque un joueur meurt, il va en mode Trépas, et joue un mode à objectif (ouvrir une cellule, une porte... ) *Le joueur peut également se mettre en mode Trépas près des bornes rouges avec un homme éléctrifié dessus ( danger ) *En Solo le joueur gagne 1 mode Trépas par manche et en a maximum 3, en multijoueur il en gagne 1 par manche et en a maximum 1 . *Une Arme Amélioré ne sera plus 'bleuté' mais incrusté de lave. *Une nouvelle arme fantastique nommée Blundergat et un Tomahawk infernal. *Un nouveau zombie spécial qui s'appele Brutus. *Confection d'une amélioration pour la nouvelle arme Anecdotes * C'est la deuxième map où les zombies ont les yeux rouge, la première étant Dead Ops Arcade *C'est la 3ème carte a avoir des personnages jouables réel, les autres sont Call of the Dead et "Five". *C'est la plus grande carte zombie n'ayant jamais existé. *Le Thomahawk Infernal peut-être amélioré en tuant exclusivement 30 Zombies sur le pont avec le Thomahawk , puis retournez sur Alcatraz et jettez votre Thomahawk dans le trou ( sous le B23R ), passez la manche, mettez vous en Trépas et aller récuperer votre Thomahawk près du Remington dans les Tunnels . *La Fouine ( Albert Arlington ) fait référence au personnage de WaW et BO1 en disant 'Nikolaï ? Mais c'est qui celui là ?' quand il tue plusieurs zombies avec le Pistolet-Laser *C'est la seconde carte, après Ascension, ou les Machines atouts peuvent êtres désactivées par les ennemis *C'est la 1ère carte à avoir une fin alternative, en faisant le trophé 'Tuer La Fouine' . *Un nouvel atout appelé Cerise électrique est présent sur la carte faisant référence à la chaise électrique (VO:Electric Chair ) *Pour entendre la musique de 'Samantha's Lullaby' (remixé avec du violon) commencer une partie solo, ne touchez plus a votre manette ( restez donc en mode trépas ), vous mourrez et entendre cette musique *Un anachronisme est présent dans la map, celle-ci ce déroule février 1932, mais le Golden Gate Bridge est présent dans la map alors qu'il a été crée a partir de 1933 par Joseph Strauss . *Une cuillère en or est disponible après avoir suivie quelques étapes, cette cuillère dorée est un clin d’œil à un célèbre prisonnier, Henri Young, qui, après s'être fait attraper pendant qu'il tenta de s'échapper de la prison d'Alcatraz avec Arthur Barker, qu'il tua, un an plus tard, avec une cuillère dans le cou. Il ne révélera jamais ses motivations. *C'est la 1ère carte sur Black Ops II à avoir une arme spéciale qu'on peut Améliorer *C'est la 1ère carte à avoir une arme spéciale qu'on peut améliorer 3 fois *C'est la 1ère carte à avoir une toute nouvelle caisse ( un cercueil selon Sal ) *Rendez vous sur le toit de la prison avec un sniper et visez les feux d'artficices *C'est la 5ème carte zombies ayant une cinématique d'intro, la première est Nacht der Untoten, la deuxième est "Five", la troisième est Call of the Dead et la quatrième est Die Rise. 'Répliques' Regardez, les feux d'artifices, c'est la Saint-Silvestre (Finn O'Leary ), au moins on sait que le reste du monde n'a problème (Salvatore DeLuca) . -Arrivé sur le pont Ils ont cramés de l'intérieur ahaha ''(Billy Handsome ), je te l'avais dit Billy ! (Arthur Arlington) -Utilise le Thomahawk ''Je pense que j'ai compris, je suis ici a cause des trucs que j'ai fait ? Des sales trucs ? Et je suis bloqué ici avec les erreurs que j'ai faite jusqu'a ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fait . Ben vous devrais attendre longtemps car je regrette rien ! (Billy Handsome ). Tu sais Billy, c'est pas de ma faute, je pense que tu as raison (Arthur Arlington) Thompsonbo2.png|Le retour du Thompson Prison2DCL2bo2.png|Vue de la prison Personnagesbo2DCL2.png|Les 4 personnages incarnés Bo2chazzpalminteri.png|Salvatore "Sal" Deluca avec un Uzi PrisonDCL2bo2.png|Couloir de la prison Ilebo2DLC2.png|Vue de l'île brutus1.JPG|Un nouveau Zombie spécial, alias Brutus alactraz demarre.JPG|Menu de chargement de Mob of the dead Armes Thompson 1928 Chargeur camembert LSAT Uzi FAL Exécuteur B23R Remington 870MCS M14 Olympia AK47 PDW-57 Five Seven + Five Seven x2 MP5 Pistolet Laser S12 Machine de mort Blundergat M1911 DSR-50 Galil RPG Barrett M82A1 Perk-a-Cola Mastodonte de comptoir (Pas en Lutte) Cola énergisant Double Coup Daiquiri Mortel Cerise électrique (Pas en lutte) PHD Flopper (seulement en Lutte) Coup de pied arrière (seulement en Lutte) Références Catégorie:Article mode Zombies Catégorie:Mode Zombies Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Catégorie:Nazi Zombies Catégorie:Pack de Contenu Uprising Catégorie:Cartes Zombies